betajam_efb57fandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
Dragon is the twelfth position on the Cyn Clock. Dragons are known for being narcissist, but sometimes helpful. The standard font color used by dragons is #FF1201. The typing quirk of dragons is capitalizing every word with the letter d in it. For example, the previous sentence would say "The typing quirk of DRAGONS is capitalizing every WORD with the letter D in it." as shown. Their tags are all caps, with the first and last initials followed by the letter D (i.e. Trebor Rember would be TRD). Typing Quirk Dragons change every word with D in it to all caps. When angry, dragons tend to make every sentence end in "?!" or "!". Abilities Dragons have flight and their breath and scales are determined by their rank. Water, Fire, Ice, Light, Toxic, Dark, and Air are able to breathe their corresponding elements, however Mirror, Space, Normal, Rock, and ∞ are different. Mirror deflects projectiles off their scales, Normal and Space have no distinct effect, Rock causes an Earthquake to be summoned where the breath lands, and ∞ has all abilities (Fire/Water/Ice/Rock/Toxic/Light/Dark/Air/Mirror). Cyn Name Any y's in the name are changed into i's. Then, any ia's are changed into ai's. If the first name ends in -a, -gon is added to the end. If the first name ends in -ag, -on is added to the end. If the first name ends in -ago, -n is added to the end. If the first name ends in dr-, -avagon is added to the end. Otherwise, -agon is added to the end of the first name to get the cyn name. Extra Dragon Information * Dragons are on the 12 on the Cyn Clock. 12 is a very confusing position, for it is assumed to rather be the de-ranking position or the ∞ rank position. * Transforming from human to dragon Cyn will mean you burn up food a lot slower, but you have to eat much more because of your larger stomach. However, when you transform back, you have the same volume ratio of food to stomach, so that small amount lost causes a lot less hunger in human form. * Transforming from a human to a dragon requires a lot of space. So if one were trapped in an enclosed area, they would need to leave this area to change into dragon form. * Due to their large size and amount of food needed, dragons are often used for forced rebirth, sometimes accidentally. Their large size and strength also makes dragons the most likely leader in a group. * The royal dragons that are known are Brudy, Jurian, and Dradgerian. They are all in the Pudd family. ** Brudy dislikes his first name, and prefers to go by his other name. During an incident, Brudy was sent away from his family and had his Cyn powers removed. The last words the family told him were "Remember us, Brudy", which he mistook as "Rember is you". After landing, he forgot his name and called hisself Trebor Rember. ** Jurian II is the son of Jurian, which is actually Jurian performing a self-rebirth. Category:Cyn